Computer Problems
by soraoathkeeper
Summary: The Titans get computers for their 'personal pleasure! However, with only two out of three Titans knowing how to use a computer, you can bet there's going to be problems...(hints of Raveast and Starobin)


**Hello fellow authors and readers! It is I, Soraoathkeeper! This is a new fic by yours truly. There are hints of Raven/Beast Boy and Robin/Starfire, but they aren't much (I think). The main genre is humor though. This is my first attempt at humor, so please bear with me here. Well, on with the story! Enjoy!  
**  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Titans, I have a announcement to make." Robin's voice broke the noisy chatter of a typical morning in the Tower. Beast Boy and Cyborg looked up from their video game, Starfire paused in her cooking of a mustard pancake and Raven raised her head from the book she was reading to look at the Titan's leader.  
  
"Okay," Robin began, seeing as he had everyone's attention. "Well, thanks to a large donation from..." he looked down at the slip of paper in his hands, "...Jump City Technolabs, we have received five computers for our 'personal pleasure'."  
  
Everybody stared at him for a minute, letting the words slowly sink in. Cyborg was the first to react, jumping in the air with joy. "Yesssss!" he cried, pumping his hand in the air. "Finally, we get our own computers! Oh yeah!"  
  
Starfire was confused, not knowing what a computer was, but seeing that Cyborg liked it, she decided that it must not be bad. "Oh glorious! How wonderful that we have com-put-ers!" she sounded out. "How lucky indeed!" she cried.  
  
Beast Boy was also confused, although not as confused as Starfire. He knew that Cyborg was made up of computers and that the Titans had a computer for villain tracking purposes. But he had never touched a computer, much less used one. Robin always hogged the main computer, and Beast Boy wasn't much of a computer geek anyway. So he asked the first question that popped into his mind; which was consequently the most important one to him.  
  
"Will we be able to play video games on it?"  
  
Cyborg leaned over excitedly. "Oh yeah, you better believe it! I am so gonna kick your butt! Not only on the Gamestation, but on the computer as well! Hahahahaha!"  
  
Beast Boy grinned. "No way dude! I'm the one that's going to beat you!" he exclaimed, satisfied with Cyborg's answer. And with that statement, the two proceeded to argue about which one was going to beat the other.  
  
Raven stared at them fighting. "You mean to tell me that you gave them another thing that they could argue about? You meant to tell me that you gave them _another stupid video game_?!"  
  
Beast Boy and Cyborg both turned to Raven immediately. "Video games aren't stupid!" they shouted at the same time. With that little misconception cleared up, they turned back to continue their arguing.  
  
"Oh, well excuse me." Raven huffed. She turned back to Robin. "Do I really have to have one?" she asked monotonously.  
  
Robin looked at her. "Well, I would think so. I mean, we do have five computers. But I guess that if you don't want it, then I suppose I'll have to give the other one to Beast Boy..."  
  
"I'll take it." Raven said immediately. Robin smiled smugly.  
  
"Glad you see it my way." he smirked. Raven threw him a dirty look, but said nothing. _Doesn't matter,_ she thought. _It'll just blow up if Beast Boy comes into my room._ She blushed mentally.  
  
"Where are the com-put-ers Robin? I would very like to meet them!" Starfire exclaimed, bouncing along happily.  
  
"Well, the paper says that they should be coming soon..." Robin said, glancing down at the order paper.  
  
The doorbell rang. The Titans looked at each other, bewildered.  
  
"Well...that was...fast.' Robin said, breaking the silence. The Titans just looked at each other, and shrugging, went to answer the door.  
  
"Hello...?" Starfire looked around. All of a sudden, her face lit up as she saw the five boxes that were on the porch. "Look, look friends!" she cried, trying to drag the five boxes into the tower. "Our com-put-ers have arrived!"  
  
Robin smiled at the sight of Starfire trying to take all of the computers at once. "Here, let us help you Star. Everyone, take your own computer." He took one of the boxes, Cyborg easily lifted another, another box became black with a white outline as Raven levitated hers and Beast Boy turned into a gorilla and took his. Starfire smiled at Robin. "Oh, thank you Robin! But why are the com-put-ers in boxes? Can they not breathe?"  
  
Everyone stared at Starfire, confused. "Ummm....let's open the boxes!" Beast Boy yelled, breaking the silence. All agreed and tore the boxes open (some with less enthusiasm than others). Immediately upon opening the box and revealing the computer inside, Starfire began to interrogate it with questions.  
  
"What is your name? Where do you come from? What is your favorite color? Will you be my friend?" Starfire asked the computer. The Titans sweatdropped. Starfire turned to her friends. Her eyes were starting to tear up. "Does this com-put-er not like me?" she started to sniffle.  
  
"No, no Star, that's not the case." Robin said hastily. He hated to see girls cry, especially this one. "A computer isn't alive. It's not real."  
  
Starfire's eye widened. "You mean that it is fake? A hologram?" she asked curiously. She extended her hand to touch it, expecting to go right through it. Unfortunately, she discovered that they were solid as she hit her hand, hard, on the surface. "Owwww!!!" she exclaimed, holding the injured hand tenderly.  
  
Shaking his head, Robin helped her up from her sitting position and spoke to her. "Let me see your hand Star. Hmm...it doesn't look too bad. Let's put a bandage on it just in case though." He took her good hand and led her out of the living room. "On the way, I'll tell you a little bit about computers..." he told her. His voice faded off into the distance as they went deeper into the tower.  
  
The remaining Titans looked at each other, and shrugging, lifted their computers and made their way toward their respective rooms.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**Well? You like? If you do, please review! If you don't, please tell me why, and I will try to fix it (please don't complain because you don't like the hints of pairings though. They aren't much, and I like them, so if you son't like it because of that, then don't read). Oh, and I also have another story by the name of 'Wishing'. Please check that out too! Next chapter will be about Cyborg's computer, so tune in next time!**


End file.
